1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage warning circuits and, particularly, to an under-voltage warning circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices usually include both over-voltage detecting circuits and under-voltage detecting circuits. When the voltage from a power source of an electronic device is over-voltage or under-voltage, a detecting circuit of the electronic device will disconnect the power source to protect the electronic device. However, operators often do not know whether the power source is under-voltage or over-voltage when the power source is disconnected.